Subiektywnie
by charlotte1989
Summary: Pewne wydarzenie z perspektywy Bones, Sweets'a i Booth'a.


_**SUBIEKTYWNIE**_

Znajome piknięcie zatwierdzające zgodność identyfikatora przez czytnik oraz kroki, które rozpoznałabym wszędzie, zakłóciły ciszę jaka panowała dookoła mnie. Nie musiałam nawet podnosić wzroku znad kości piszczelowej, którą właśnie badałam.  
- Jeszcze nie znam tożsamości ofiary, Booth – powiedziałam uprzedzając jego pytanie.  
- A skąd wiesz, że akurat oto mi chodziło? - usłyszałam za plecami.  
- A co innego mogłoby Cię sprowadzić do Instytutu? - zapytałam i odwróciłam się w jego stronę. Moim oczom ukazał się widok, na który nie byłam przygotowana – Booth, co się stało? - podeszłam bliżej, by przyjrzeć się dokładniej twarzy mojego partnera. Otarcia, zasiniony policzek i szew na skroni szpeciły oblicze, które już od kilku lat miałam okazję widywać prawie codziennie.  
- To nic takiego – Seeley obruszył się i odwrócił głowę.  
- Booth, to nie jest nic. Przecież wczoraj nie wyglądałeś... - zaczęłam, ale nie wiedziałam jak dokończyć. Żadne antropologiczne określenie nie pasowało do jego stanu – Powiedz co się stało...  
- Agent Booth pobił się ze swoim bratem – usłyszałam głos Sweets'a i chwilę potem zobaczyłam naszego terapeutę wchodzącego na platformę.  
- Mógłbyś się nie wtrącać Swests, prosiłem przecież by... - ostry ton głosu mojego partnera zdradził jego zdenerwowanie, które nawet ja zauważyłam mimo tego iż nie znam się na emocjach tak dobrze jak Booth.  
- Przykro mi agencie Booth, doktor Brennan jest pańską partnerką i powinna...  
- Sweets – przerwałam mu, po czym spojrzałam na Seeley'a – To prawda? To Jared jest sprawcą tych blizn? - zapytałam, ale już wiedziałam jaka była odpowiedź. Milczenie Booth'a potwierdzało moje przypuszczenia – Mam tylko nadzieję, że On wygląda dużo gorzej – powiedziałam z całkowitą świadomością.  
- A żebyś wiedziała – w głosie Seeley'a usłyszałam satysfakcję?...  
- A dowiem się o co poszło? - chciałam zgłębić swoją wiedzę na ten temat, ale domyślałam się, że mogą wyniknąć pewne problemy. Booth nie należał do osób chętnie opowiadających o sobie, a dodatkowa obecność Słodkiego nie stwarzała warunków do zwierzeń. Seeley chyba pomyślał o tym samym bo spojrzał z niechęcią na doktora. Jeżeli chciałam poznać szczegóły, musiałam zostać sama z Booth'em. Zdjęłam więc lateksowe rękawiczki będące nieodłącznym atrybutem pracy przy kościach i wrzuciłam je do kosza na odpady biologiczne.  
- Chodź – powiedziałam do Seeley'a i skierowałam się w stronę zejścia z platformy. Nie musiałam się odwracać, by być świadomą tego, że mój partner podąża za mną. Ruszyłam do swojego gabinetu i w progu postanowiłam zaczekać na agenta. Dopiero kiedy wszedł do środka zamknęłam za nim drzwi. Stał na środku środku pomieszczenia zwrócony do mnie plecami.  
- Czy teraz dowiem się jaki to ważny powód skłonił Cię do bójki z Jaredem? - zapytałam i zaczęłam oczekiwać na odpowiedź.

***

Odkąd zacząłem pracę w FBI, a potem współpracę z Instytutem Jeffersona moje doświadczenie zawodowe niezaprzeczalnie wzrosło. Poznałem tyle różnych osobowości i odmiennych charakterów, że o takiej obserwacji mógłbym tylko marzyć w nudnej poradni.  
Wszedłem do Instytutu i od razu skierowałem się w stronę platformy – miejsca pracy, plotek, spostrzeżeń, informacji... Czego tu nie można było usłyszeć.  
Spodziewałem się zastać tam moich pacjentów i nie pomyliłem się. Ich głosy niosły się echem po laboratorium.  
- To nic takiegi – donośny głos agenta Booth'a rozbrzmiał w moich uszach.  
- Booth, to nie jest nic. Przecież wczoraj nie wyglądałeś... Powiedz co się stało – głos doktor Brennan wypełniała troska. Mogłem się domyślać, że jej pewnie o ślady jakie zostawił wczorajszy incydent, którego niechcący byłem świadkiem. Ciekawe czy Booth się przyzna? Raczej nie, skoro On tego nie zamierza zrobić, trudno, uczynię to za niego.  
- Agent Booth pobił się ze swoim bratem – powiedziałem i przeciągnąłem swój identyfikator przez czytnik. Chwilę potem stałem już na platformie i mogłem zobaczyć zdezorientowany wzrok doktor Brennan oraz gniewne spojrzenie jej partnera, do którego doszedł jeszcze komentarz wypowiedziany złowrogim tonem:  
- Mógłbyś się nie wtrącać Sweets, prosiłem przecież by... - owszem, o coś tam prosił, ale z psychologicznego punktu widzenia, grzechem byłoby tłumienie takiej dawki emocji.  
- Przykro mi agencie Booth, doktor Brennan jest pańską partnerką i powinna...  
- Sweets – przerwała mi antropolog tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Widać było, że się przejęła tym co się stało z jej partnerem – To prawda? To Jared jest sprawcą tych blizn? - zapytała, a potem dodała coś co wprawiło mnie w zdziwienie – Mam tylko nadzieję, że On wygląda gorzej.  
No proszę, nie okazująca emocji doktor Brennan alias Bones z satysfakcją oczekiwała twierdzącej odpowiedzi.  
- A żebyś wiedziała – jej oczekiwanie zostało spełnione, nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy w jakim stopniu. Nie jestem fanem boksu, ale ten prosty sierpowy w wykonaniu Booth'a to było coś!  
- A dowiem się o co poszło? - antropolog najwidoczniej nie zamierzała przestać. No cóż, jej wnikliwość, czasami wręcz bezceremonialna mogła innych deprymować bądź onieśmielać, ale nie jej partnera. Podczas sesji terapeutycznych miałem wiele okazji, by dogłębnie przeanalizować ich zachowanie, dlatego nie zdziwiło mnie, że w tej chwili rozumieli się bez słów. Booth zerknął na m nie z niechęcią. Mogłem się tylko domyślać, że nie chce się zwierzać przy mnie. Doktor Brennan chyba też pomyślała o tym samym bo po chwili ściągnęła lateksowe rękawiczki i zwróciła się do swojego partnera:  
- Chodź – powiedziała i zaczęła schodzić z platformy. Nawet nie odwróciła się, by zobaczyć czy agent podąża za nią. Ta pewność w ich partnerstwie do tej pory mnie zastanawiała i zadziwiała. Agent Booth oczywiście ruszył za nią. Wychyliłem się z platformy, by poznać cel ich wędrówki. Doktor Brenna weszła do swojego gabinetu, przystanęła na progu i poczekała aż dołączy do niej jej partner. Dopiero wtedy zamknęła drzwi.  
Właśnie pozwoliłem odejść ciekawym obiektom badawczym, ale cóż... Odbiję to sobie następnym razem.

***

_No to się wpakowałem. Bystre spojrzenie Bones przeszywało mnie na wylot. Stała i świdrowała mnie wzrokiem jakby sądziła, że nic się przed nią nie ukryje. I miała rację. Ale nie chciałem, by moich zwierzeń słuchał Sweets. I tak już zrobił za dużo mówiąc Brennan, że pobiłem się z Jaredem. Grrr... kretyni. Jeden gorszy od drugiego. Z niechęcią spojrzałem na tego terapeutę od siedmiu boleści. Temperance chyba wyczuła mój stan, swoją drogą coś za często się jej to zdarza, bo pozbyła się tych swoich gumowych rękawiczek i powiedziała:  
- Chodź – nie musiała nawet mówić mojego nazwiska, dobrze wiedziałem że ma mnie na myśli. Nie miałem wyboru, posłusznie poszedłem za nią. Nie odwróciła się aż do swojego gabinetu. Poczekała w progu aż wszedłem do środka. Stanąłem na środku pomieszczenia odwrócony do niej plecami. Do moich uszu dotarł szczęk zamykanych drzwi, a potem jej kroki.  
- Czy teraz się dowiem jaki to ważny powód skłonił Cię do bójki z Jaredem? - usłyszałem jej cichy głos. Najwidoczniej moja partnerka nie zamierzała dać sobie spokoju. Gdyby chodziło tylko o mnie, jej ciekawość musiałaby zostać niezaspokojona, ale prawdy mogła się też dowiedzieć od Słodkiego lub co gorsza od Jareda. Jak nic musiałem powiedzieć wszystko sam.  
Westchnąłem i odwróciłem się. Staliśmy teraz twarzą w twarz, a jej szaroniebieskie oczy spoglądały na mnie wyczekująco. Dobra Booth, powiedz i będzie po sprawie.  
- Aż tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć? - zapytałem.  
- Tak, chcę znać powód. Wiem, że Twój brat nie należy do osób o prostolinijnym charakterze, ale też nigdy nie zdenerwował Cię tak bardzo, byś musiał użyć pięści. Więc słucham – odpowiedziała Bones – Podaj mi logiczny powód. Chcę wiedzieć co sprawiło, że Twoja twarz wygląda teraz tak jak wygląda.  
Szkoda, że nie widziała mnie wczoraj – paczka mrożonek na twarzy. Żałosne.  
- Skoro tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć – zacząłem, równocześnie siląc się na to, by mój głos nie drżał – to Ty jesteś powodem. Ty Bones.  
W następnej chwili mogłem zaobserwować jak determinacja na twarzy Temperance zmienia się w zdziwienie.  
- Ja? - zapytała w końcu.  
Chciałem krzyczeć, że przecież to oczywiste. Czy Ona naprawdę nie zdaje sobie sprawy jak mi na niej zależy? Jak staram się ją chronić od wszystkiego co złe...  
- Booth, dlaczego? Co... - wiedziałem, że w tej chwili jej szare komórki pracują jak szalone starając się wyszukać jakieś racjonalne wytłumaczenie, ale takiego nie było. No cóż, trochę pomogę.  
- Jared powiedział, że... że Cię pocałował, a ja nie wytrzymałem. Wiem, że On jest śmielszy, ryzykuje kiedy tylko może... Zawsze lubił ze mną rywalizować i najwidoczniej tak też było i tym razem. Znam swoje miejsce Temperance. Nie chcę byś pomyślała, że zabraniam Ci czegoś. Nie. Chcę tylko abyś była szczęśliwa, ale mój brat to nie mężczyzna dla Ciebie. Znam go lepiej niż ktokolwiek i jestem przekonany, że pocałował Cię tylko dlatego bo...  
Przerwałem, co miałem jej powiedzieć? Że mi na niej cholernie zależy, że ją kocham?!  
Zastanawiałem się jak sprytnie wybrnąć z sytuacji, kiedy to Bones mnie zaskoczyła.  
- Bo zależy Ci na mnie? - zapytała, a pode mną ugięły się nogi – Bo nie chcesz przyznać przed samym sobą, że przekroczyłeś linię, że oboje ją przekroczyliśmy...  
Moje serce biło jak oszalałe. Moja partnerka trafiła w samo sedno. Jak zatem miałem przyznać jej rację? Przytaknąć? Zrobiłem coś o wiele lepszego, ale i bardziej ryzykownego._

***

Odkąd zamknęłam za nami drzwi mojego gabinetu minęło może 5 minut. Booth właśnie zdradzał mi powód dla którego pobił się z Jaredem. To ja nim byłam. Ja sprawiłam, że Seeley użył siły swoich mięśni, by opanować swojego brata. Ja i ten nic nie znaczący pocałunek na przyjęciu.  
- (...) Znam go lepiej niż ktokolwiek i jestem przekonany, że pocałował Cię tylko dlatego bo... - przerwał kiedy miał dojść do meritum. To typowe dla mojego partnera, pozostawanie w cieniu, by innym było dobrze. Ale ja już nie chciałam, by było tak dalej. Dobrze wiedziałam, czego mi teraz nie powiedział i postanowiłam zrobić to za niego.  
- Bo zależy Ci na mnie? - zapytałam i zobaczyłam zdziwienie w jego czekoladowych oczach, a może też ulgę, chociaż nigdy nie byłam dobra w rozpoznawaniu uczuć. Kontynuowałam więc dalej – Bo nie chcesz się przyznać przed samym sobą, że przekroczyłeś linię, że oboje ją przekroczyliśmy...  
To była prawda. Tak granica w naszym przypadku przestała istnieć już dawno. Chyba nawet nigdy jej nie było.  
Teraz to ja stałam i czekałam na jego reakcję. Chciałam, by przyznał, że mam rację. Ale zrobił coś o wiele lepszego.  
Pocałował mnie.  
Już po chwili całowałam go z pasją. Oddawałam pocałunki chcąc dostać więcej. Byłam blisko niego – nareszcie.  
Jego pocałunek był tym czego potrzebowałam, zapewnieniem, że czekał na mnie całe życie. A ja czekałam na niego.

_**Koniec**_


End file.
